


tired of holding back

by Fatnissandpita



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatnissandpita/pseuds/Fatnissandpita





	

Seth puts distance between him and Kate the fourth month they're on the run together. 

Kate doesn't pick up on it right away because it's subtle, Seth would only talk to her if they needed to plan for their next rodeo or ask if she needed anything from the store. When he wasn't talking to Kate those very few times, she had no idea where he was. At first, she figured he was with some women at the cantina or just needed some time alone to be a Gecko. 

He'd come back to their motel when Kate was sleeping or when he thought she was and slip under the covers farthest away from her warm, silent body. When she'd wake up Seth would already be on his way out the door. He'd leave a forty dollar bill on the counter with a note that would either say be back later or I'm going out don't leave the motel so at least Kate knew he was coming back. That didn't stop the jolting worry that powered through her veins when she woke up and he was not there or when the clock would tick 2 AM and Seth Gecko was no where to be found. 

He comes home later than usual on a rainy Thursday night. The motel room is lonely and all that accompanies Kate is the dull blow of the moldy air conditioner. 

It's 12:51 AM when Seth slams the motel door closed, he's so drunk he thinks he's being quiet, and Kate shifts in the creaky bed. 

Seth begins unbuttoning the cuffs of his sleeves until he is wearing nothing but boxer shorts. 

It's all she ever sees of him. A drunk, tired shell of a man with tattoos that crawl up his neck and hide his pain from the world, from her. 

Seth stumbles his way over to their bed and crawls under the warm cotton sheets. He's the farthest away from Kate he can get yet he's facing her, breath shallow, and she feels his eyes burning into her. 

She can smell the tequila and mint on his breath.

He continues watching her, he's looking at her with so much affection that all Kate can do is stare right back; voiceless and mind racing with all the possibilities. He reaches his hand across his side of the bed and rests his thumb on her cheekbone and strokes. His hand against her skin is so soft and tender, so unlike Seth, so unlike the violence that comes with being involved with the Gecko brothers. 

"Seth?" Kate questions, voice quiet and unsure. 

He traces his fingertips from her cheekbone down her neck, down the side of her shoulder to her waist. His hand stills on her hip. 

"I just wanted to make sure you're real." 

They don't talk about it in the morning.


End file.
